We propose to establish the feasibility and utility of developing the Virtual Program Evaluation Consultant (VPEC), an integrated web- based software application for the evaluation of HIV/AIDS prevention. To facilitate valid and reliable assessment of intervention impact, the VPEC will reduce many of the burdens associated with Program evaluation, including; instrument development and data collection. We will focus on the development of two VPEC resources in Phase I. First, building on existing Sociometrics Front End technology; administrators, evaluators, and practitioners will use the VPEC to design and create customized measurement instruments online that accurately reflect the goals and objectives of their particular program, including data related to demographics knowledge and attitudes, sexual behavior, and substance abuse behavior. Second, users will use the VPEC to facilitate evaluation data collection via a web-based computer-assisted self-interview (CASI). Program participants will complete evaluation surveys through a simple- to-use, interactive interface using cutting edge visual and audio technology, and each survey will be individually tailored to the demographic preferences of the respondent. The proposed VPEC resources build upon Sociometrics' existing set of empirically-validated collection of HIV/AIDS prevention program replication kits to strengthen the capacity of community-0based organizations to sustain successful evaluations. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed software has the potential to be useful to nearly every social service provider and administrator working in HIV/AIDS prevention who is interested in program evaluation. Since significant barriers exist to the completion of successful evaluations, the VPEC application has the potential to address these barriers and facilitate understanding of prevention program effectiveness.